


Pet Pet

by orphan_account



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Havve gets annoyed, he likes to calm down by petting Meouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Pet

**Author's Note:**

> A few people and myself were talking about this idea, and I thought it'd be super cute to write about it. I know a lot of people think Havve likes cats, so, here! :D

Havve stood silently, watching Meouch as he changed channels on the TV. Havve was a bit annoyed at Phobos for not moving out of his way when he was trying to walk through the kitchen, so he stood there, eyeing the cat. Meouch seemed bored and tired, not really paying much attention the TV. His eyes were droopy and he yawned.

“Meouch,” Havve said in his robotic voice. Meouch tilted his head to view Havve before yawning once more.

“What?” He asked. Havve walked over to him, reaching out his arm.

“Pet pet,” He said to him. Meouch shook his head, changing the channel again.

“No way, man. Not now,” He said, kicking his feet up onto the couch.

“Pet pet,” Havve stated again, this time a bit louder. As Havve reached the couch, he rested his hand on top of Meouch's head.

“C'mon, pal, quit it,” Meouch said as Havve scratched his mane. “Seriously...I'm already tired...”

“Pet. Pet,” Havve said again. Meouch sighed, trying not to fall asleep.

“Alright, but for like two seconds! OK? Just...two...” He said as he quickly fell asleep, curling up on the couch. Havve stopped petting the cat for just a moment. He walked around and sat down beside the sleeping cat-man.

“Pet pet...” Havve said happily, though it wasn't recognizable.

 

As Meouch cuddled up next to Havve, purring, Doctor Sung walked into the room. He stood there silently for a second.

“Oh. My. WORD,” He screeched. “I'm getting my camera!”

“SHUT UP!” Havve yelled.

“Why?” Sung asked, laughing. Havve pointed to the sleeping Commander resting on him.

“Pet pet,” Havve told him. Sung smirked happily, nodding as he walked away.

“Pet pet away,” He chuckled.


End file.
